Unknown Feelings
by Tifa-chan365
Summary: Will Temari be able to escape Shikamaru alive when his tempers flare? What happens when someone she thought of as somewhat of a friend becomes something more? KibaxTemari. Rated M for the future chapters. In this story some of the characters a not like themselves this is just my imagination flowing and how I the characters would resolve conflict and love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that go with the series

Ch1

Temari and her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, were traveling back to Konaha on their annual visit to the Hidden Leaf Village. Temari was in a daze thinking about how she didn't really like Shikamaru as much as she thought. She began to slow down not realizing what she was doing, until Gaara turned around as saw that she was almost at a dead stop while looking intently at the ground.

"Temari are you ok," Gaara asked his sister with a worried look on his face.

"Hmm…" she said looking up at her brother trying to smile a little.

"You don't look so good," he said taking a step closer to her.

"I'm fine Gaara, don't worry about me," she looked at the ground again; she began to walk again to catch up with her brothers.

"When you say that it makes me worry even more," he said as moving in front of her to make her stop.

"Gaara I'm fine, come on we have to get to the village before dark," she said stepping to the side past Gaara, she began to walk forward again. Her brothers caught up to her still worried about how she was acting today.

"Is it about Shikamaru, is that what's bothering you," he asked her cautiously knowing how she was with this relationship.

Temari looked at the ground with a pained look on her face. Gaara walked up to her and put his hand on his sister's back, as his hand touched her back she twitched a little.

"I'm sorry, does it still hurt," he asked her softly worrying even more.

"It's ok," she said with a little smile, she tried so hard to hide her feeling inside but it wasn't working much anymore.

"I know there is something wrong so you might as well tell me," he said looking from her to his brother, "we're both here for you."

"I…I'm going to break it off with Shikamaru," she told them with a scared look on her face.

Her other brother Kankuro walked over to the other side of her, "do you want me to go with you," he asked caringly.

"No…I'll only be a minute and then I will come to find you," she said reassuringly, "besides if anything happens you will know because we are so close."

"Are you sure, I don't want to see you get hurt," he said with a pained look on his face know what Shikamaru was fully capable of and what has happened to his sister in the past at the hand of him.

"Yea, I am sure," she said to them both knowing how overprotective they both are, "if anything happens I will come and find you two right away."

She looked in front of her and realized that they were at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village; she took a deep breath and walked through the gates with her brothers. She stopped in the middle of the street looking at her brothers she smiled weakly.

"We'll be with Tsunade-sama if you need us," Gaara said looking at his sister sadly.

"I'll be back later," she reassured them, she walked off in the direction of Shikamaru's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character that go along with the series

Ch2

She stopped in front of his house and looked at the walk way for a moment; she began to walk toward the door when she heard someone calling her.

"Temari..." the voice said loudly, "over here."

She turned around and saw Shikamaru standing there at the end of the alley; she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with your brothers," he asked her a little confused.

"I…I have to tell you something," she said as her voice began to shake a little.

"What is it," he asked still confused.

"I don't think…our relationship is going to work out," she said bracing herself for what might happen next.

Shikamaru looked at her stunned for a moment, he then became very angry. "What am I not good enough for you," he yelled at her, "is there someone else?"

"No…no it's not that," she managed to get out, "Shikamaru…calm down." She began to back away from him in fear.

"Calm down, Calm down," he said as his voice started to get louder, "I won't calm down, and you won't get away with this you bitch."

He started to walk toward her in a rage, she knew what he was going to do next as she turned around and began to run as fast as she could. He began to perform hand seals and he caught her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. She fell forward on to the ground; she turned over in time to see his fist come down on her face and his foot come crashing down on her hand. She yelled out in pain and agony, she curled up and cradled her wrist as she peered up at the furious face of Shikamaru.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she choked out through the pain.

"You're sorry," he yelled at her furiously. He kicked her in the ribs so hard the she heard one of her ribs break. "You're lucky that I am going on a mission now or you would be in worse shape than you are." He walked away leaving her there in pain.

She laid on the ground curled up in a ball for a minute, and then she crawled her way over to a wall and pushed herself up until she was sitting upright. She looked from her arm to her legs, she then put her hand on her ribs and knew that she was in terrible shape and couldn't move. She dropped her head down onto her shoulder and sighed, "I really got myself into a lot of trouble," she looked around trying to see if there was anyone around to help her, "there is no one here…Damn."

Kiba was walking along with his dog Akamaru after they had gotten back from their last mission; they suddenly caught the smell of someone bleeding. "Do you smell that boy," he asked Akamaru looking around, "its close…lets go." "Arf," Akamaru barked and then raced off in the direction of the smell. Kiba and Akamaru ran around corner after corner trying to find out where the source of the smell was coming from, they suddenly stopped in front of Shikamaru's house a little confused.

"The scent stops here boy," he said to Akamaru, "I know there is someone here that is injured." He looked around still confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto or any of the characters that go along with the series

**Thank you Stephanie8D for the review, this is my first Fanfic so I am still working out the bit that I have issues. I am glad the you like it though and I hope you enjoy the future chapters**

Ch3

Temari looked over at the two newcomers standing in front of Shikamaru's house. She shifted a little and winced at the pain in her arm. "Who are you looking for," she asked them lightly, "because Shikamaru isn't here thank god."

Kiba and Akamaru turned around so fast that they had to wait a minute to collect their thoughts on what just happened. Kiba looked at Temari lying on the ground, and he moved closer wondering what the hell happened to her, "Temari is that you," he asked her.

"Yea it's me," she said looking from Kiba to Akamaru, "Kiba right?"

"That's right;" he said crouching down, "are you ok, what happened to you?"

"No I'm not fine as you can see," she snapped slightly, "Shikamaru beat the crap out of me."

"May I ask why he did that?" he asked her politely, "its ok if you don't want to tell me."

"I'm fine, and I will tell you," she said looking at the ground, "he did this because I broke up with him."

Kiba gaped at the fact the Shikamaru would do this to her over a break up. "Why would he do this over something that small," he asked a little confused.

"He has always been controlling and abusive," she said sadly, "I knew what I was getting into when I came here."

"I am taking you to the hospital and then I'm going to contact Tsunada-sama" he stated moving toward her attempting to pick her up.

"No," she said quickly, "take me to my brothers please they are with Tsunada-sama at the moment." She looked up at him pleading too got to her brothers first.

"Ok," he said picking her up, "Akamaru get her fan, and let's go." He raced off towards Lady Tsunada's office and Temari's brothers. They came up on the Hokage's office quickly; he was holding her tight attempting to make the ride as smooth as possible for her. He raced upstairs with Akamaru right besides him, they reached the door and Akamaru pushed it open with his nose. They walked in and everyone shot up in shock. "Tsunada-sama we need your help," he managed to get out between the panting, "She is in bad shape."

"Temari what the hell happened," Kankuro asked racing over to his sister's side, "are you ok, who did this?"

"Kankuro calm down and let Temari talk," said Gaara putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "go ahead Temari."

"Wait Temari just one moment," said Lady Tsunada, "Kiba put her down over here on the couch." Kiba walked over to the couch and put Temari down gently.

"Proceed Temari," Lady Tsunada said, "and take it easy until I asses your wounds."

"Ok," she said lightly, "Well I went to Shikamaru's to end our relationship, but when I did he became really mad." She closed her eyes with a twinge of pain, "When I tried to run away he caught me with his Shadow Possession Jutsu throwing me to the ground, then he beat me into what you see right now." She opened her eyes and looked up at her brothers; both of them had a look of horror on their faces.

"I told you I should've gone with you sis," Kankuro said angrily, "I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"There was nothing you could've done," she said softly, "I chose to go on my own and I knew what I was getting into."

"But he could have killed you," Kankuro said grinding his teeth together.

"But he didn't," she said a little louder, "besides Kiba found me shortly after and I am very grateful for that,"

"Temari did Shikamaru say anything else," Gaara asked his sister, "Tell us everything."

"He said that I was lucky that he was going on a mission, I think" she said with a gasp. Lady Tsunada went to her desk and began looking through her papers until she found what she was looking for.

"He isn't on a mission," she explained to everyone, "he is living in another village for 3 months."

Temari sighed in relief at the fact that she would be safe. "What if he comes back looking for me in the Sand village," she asked Lady Tsunada frantically, "I don't want him to hurt anyone in the village."

"Well…why don't you stay here in Konaha until we have him in custody," she suggested, "We can keep you safe and you can stay with whoever you feel the safest with." Temari looked at her brothers for approval.

"Temari if you think it's the best," Gaara said putting his hand on her forehead, "than by all means stay here until your safe."

"Are you sure Gaara," she asked him a little unsure.

"Yes," he said looking at her, "anything to keep you safe sis."

"Ok then," Temari said sitting up a little, "I am going to stay here in Konaha until I know that I am safe and that my village is safe too."

"Who do you want to stay with," Lady Tsunada asked her, "I need to know so that the person knows and so that the ANBU knows as well."

Temari thought about it for a minute and then she looked at Kiba, "can I stay with you Kiba?" He looked at her in shock and amazement.

"S...Sure," he managed to get out, "of course you can and I won't let him anywhere near you Temari."

"Than it's settled," Lady Tsunada announced, "Temari you will be staying with Kiba until we have Shikamaru in custody."

"Thank you Tsunada-sama," she said appreciatively.

"No problem," Lady Tsunada said, "now let's get you healed and moved into Kiba's house." She helped Temari up so that she was upright, "Kiba I want you to keep her protected, so that means no more missions until this is all over."

"Yes Tsunada-sama," Kiba said coming over to carry Temari over to the hospital.


End file.
